


Let it All Go

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is young and lovely, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Il primo Natale di Jason a casa Wayne, ricordi di giorni lontani dove lui e Bruce si volevano bene. Ispirato alla bellissima canzone "Let it all go" dei Birdy.





	Let it All Go

Era la prima volta per lui che entrava in un ristorante italiano, anzi, la primissima in un luogo del genere. Si era soffermato spesso dinanzi le candide vetrine di “ _Aldo’s Restaurant_ ”, a rimirare la persone vestite eleganti che consumavano i loro piatti dall’aria prelibata. Jason credeva che mai e poi mai sarebbe potuto entrarci, ma negli ultimi mesi la sua vita era mutata drasticamente – in meglio – ed ora sedeva ad uno dei tavoli migliori in compagnia del suo tutore legale Bruce Wayne.  
   
Si sentiva castigato con indosso i pantaloni eleganti, la camicia e il gilet, ma valeva la pena fare questo sacrificio in nome dell’ottima pasta che stava divorando. Non si preoccupava di star dando un pessimo spettacolo di sé, la gente ricca poteva fottersi sinceramente, e poi all’altro occupante del tavolo pareva non dare fastidio. Bruce osservava divertito Jason, tutto intento a mangiare la carbonara nel suo piatto, la bocca totalmente sporca d’uovo e prezzemolo gli conferiva un aspetto adorabile.  
« Ti piace molto vedo. »  
« E me lo chiedi?! Questa pasta… come si chiama? Carbonara? E’ ottima, la cosa migliore che io abbia mai mangiato! » Commentò con tale entusiasmo, che era impossibile per Bruce riprenderlo per aver alzato troppo la voce, facendo voltare le persone dei tavoli accanto al loro.  
« Posso averne ancora?! »  
« Speravo che ti lasciassi dello spazio per i dolci, sai qui fanno una cosa buonissima chiamata Tiramisù. »  
Il viso di Jason si illuminò come un insegna al neon; si leccò avidamente le labbra e domandò con aria sognante « Con cosa è fatto? »  
« Dunque vediamo, se ricordo bene biscotti, mascarpone, caffè e cacao. »  
« Lo voglio!! »  
L’uomo era sicuro che avrebbe replicato così, un ulteriore sorriso spontaneo nacque sul suo volto austero. Doveva ammetterlo, gli era mancata la contagiosa allegria di un ragazzino intorno a lui, da quando Dick se ne era andato da Gotham, l’intero maniero gli era sempre sembrato molto vuoto e silenzioso in qualche modo.  
« Prima però finisci la pasta, Jason. »  
« Non c’è problema, capo! »  
   
Dopo aver ripulito a fondo il piatto di carbonara, Jason si fece portare una grande fetta di questo dolce chiamato Tiramisù. Non appena la lingua sfiorò quella panna fresca di cui era ricoperto, sentì le papille gustative al settimo cielo. Emise un verso da ghiottone e, nuovamente, la gente d’alto rango parve infastidita dai suoi rumori molesti. Ma bastò un occhiataccia in tralice del buon Bruce, per placare sul nascere qualsivoglia lamentela.  
« Ahaa, sono davvero pieno! » Jason si lasciò andare sgraziatamente sulla sedia in legno pregiato, massaggiandosi la pancia.  
Bruce intanto ultimò con calma il proprio caffè, posando elegantemente la tazzina sul piatto di ceramica.  
« Andiamo? »  
« Ok! »  
   
Si diressero entrambi verso l’ingresso, un cameriere si preoccupò di porgergli i loro cappotti. Il piccolo Jason, si divertiva un mondo ad assistere alla patetica scena dei tanti lecchini che avvicinavano Bruce per un saluto, ignorando totalmente lui fra l’altro. Non che gli importasse, in fondo lui era _solo_ Jason Todd, un ladruncolo di moccioso che veniva dalla strada.  
« Vi domando scusa, ma ora ho un importante impegno con questo giovanotto, devo andare. »  
Le facce sconvolte dei tanti avvoltoi che lo circondavano, fu impagabile e, per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, prima di uscire, Jason si aggrappò al braccio di Bruce, voltandosi per far loro una linguaccia.  
   
Fuori si gelava, le temperature si erano abbassate ulteriormente, come si conveniva d’altro onde al ventiquattro dicembre. I due si incamminarono verso il centro, Jason non si era ancora staccato da Bruce e questo sorprese l’uomo. Per quel poco che conosceva Jason, non era tipo da amare il contatto fisico prolungato, perciò pensò che doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale dietro il suo gesto insolito.  
« Hai freddo, Jason? »  
Rendendosi conto a cosa alludesse Bruce, il ragazzino si scostò immediatamente da lui, come scottato. Infilò le mani nelle tasche del suo nuovo costoso cappotto, e fece qualche passo più rapido per distanziare l’adulto.  
« Jason?! »  
« Dai muoviti vecchio, o faremo tardi!! »  
Era troppo imbarazzato per ammettere che si sentiva talmente a suo agio accanto a Bruce, dallo scordarsi di lasciare andare il suo braccio una volta usciti dal ristorante. Bruce non insistette sull’argomento e passò oltre.  
« Aspettami, Jason! »  
   
Pochi minuti dopo l’immensa piazza centrale di Gotham, si stagliava dinanzi i loro occhi e Jason rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta. Era tutto un tripudio di luci, ghirlande e poi c’era quel gigantesco albero di Natale dalle decorazioni sfarzose. La stella bianca posizionata in cima,  brillava talmente tanto da parere un cristallo di ghiaccio.  
   
« E’ bellissimo… » Sussurrò emozionato Jason, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle immagini incredibili, quasi temesse che si trattasse solo di un bel sogno e lui stesse per svegliarsi raggomitolato in un cartone sporco in Crime Alley.  
La presenza di Bruce si palesò dietro lui, non disse nulla, ma posò una mano sulla spalla del più piccolo, stringendo appena la presa. Vi era qualcosa di intimo e speciale in quel gesto, _qualcosa_ che fece sentire Jason parte di una famiglia.  
« Bruce… »  
« Sì? »  
« Grazie, questa è la vigilia di Natale più bella della mia vita! »  
Il modo in cui lo aveva ringraziato, scaldò il cuore a Bruce, facendolo sentire pieno di gioia. Lo sguardo indugiò in un sorriso sereno e piano di pace, come non gli capitava da tempo.  
« E aspetta di vedere cosa troverai sotto l’albero domani. »  
« Una Bat-mobile tutta per me?! »  
La risata di Bruce fu calda e profonda, e fece arrossire scioccamente Jason per aver pensato ad una cosa talmente stupida.  
« No, ma penso ti piacerà comunque. »  
   
Rimasero ad ammirare quello spettacolo di luci sfavillanti a lungo, fin quando i loro nasi furono rossi almeno quanto quello delle renne in resina esposte davanti il centro commerciale.  
Il fidato Alfred venne a recuperare i suoi due _signorini_ congelati, conducendoli fino a casa ove preparò per entrambi una prelibata cioccolata bollente.  
Nonostante le proteste vivaci di Jason venne mandato a dormire prima di mezzanotte e Bruce uscì in pattuglia. Quando rientrò, infreddolito e stanco, erano già le tre del mattino. Ma non fu sorpreso di trovare Jason addormentato nel suo studio, davanti il camino scoppiettante. Stava tutto rannicchiato sulla sua sedia, avvolto da una morbida coperta di lana – opera di Alfred, sicuramente. L’uomo gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò piano la nuca « Jason, vai nel tuo letto. »  
   
Il ragazzino borbottò parole indefinite, e poi allungò le braccia verso Bruce. Nonostante il basso ringhio che emise, si chinò verso Jason e lo raccolse fra le sue braccia. Pur esausto e pieno di ferite, non avrebbe mai negato il piacere ad un suo _piccolo Robin_ di essere portato a letto.  
Non appena toccò il materasso, crollò nuovamente addormentato, sfoggiando il più bel sorriso soddisfatto che gli avesse mai visto.  
   
   
La mattina dopo – con sommo disappunto di Bruce – venne tirato giù dal letto a forza alle sette e mezza. Alfred non poteva più contenere quell’uragano di Jason, che continuava ad aggirarsi attorno all’albero di Natale, curioso come non mai di poter aprire i suoi regali.  
Comprese che era valsa la pena perdere qualche ora di sonno, per scorgere la felicità pura sul viso di Jason quando scartò il proprio pacchetto, rivelando una copia del suo libro preferito: _Orgoglio e pregiudizio_. Per poco non saltò in braccio a Bruce dalla contentezza, ma riuscì a trattenersi in qualche modo.  
   
Fu una giornata memorabile per Jason e, anche negli anni avvenire, lo avrebbe ricordato come il Natale più bello di sempre. Nonostante tutti i trascorsi fra lui e Bruce, ancora oggi, se si trovava dalle parti di Gotham la vigilia di Natale, si recava all’Aldo’s Restaurant a mangiare un piatto di carbonara e una fetta di Tiramisù. Poi, attendeva che la piazza centrale di Gotham fosse deserta e vi si recava per ammirare il grande albero. Se non faceva troppo freddo, si sedeva su una panchina e tirava fuori la sua copia – ormai logora – di Orgoglio e pregiudizio e ne leggeva i suoi capitoli preferiti.  
   
C’erano state occasioni in cui, avrebbe potuto giurare di scorgere la figura del cavaliere oscuro intento a spiarlo da uno dei tetti. Nella mente, il chiodo fisso che prima o poi  sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi scivolare addosso tutto il dolore, l’odio e il rancore che provava ancora verso Bruce. O, almeno, questo è ciò che gli piaceva credere.  
   
   
_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Buon Anno nuovo a tutti! ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Happy New Year!! ♥ ♥


End file.
